


Iron Man Bingo 3000 Fills 2019

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Dreaming, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Iron Man Bingo 2019, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Poetry, Post-Canon, Power Play, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100, iron man bingo 3000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Short drabbles for the Iron Man Bingo 3000.  Various themes, topics, and pairings for the bingo card.





	1. Euneirophrenia (Tony Stark x Pepper Potts)

**Author's Note:**

> Square: 100 Words Fic  
> Pairing: Tony Stark x Pepper Potts  
> Summary: Euneirophrenia (n) the peace of mind that comes from having pleasant dreams.

_Tony startled awake. The full weight of his daughter slamming into him as she jumped up onto the bed. He had been dreaming. It was a good one. One where he had gotten to have those things he didn’t think were meant for him. A family that loved him. Time to spend with them. The whole kit and kaboodle._

_“Daddy! Time to wake up!”_

_He pulled her into her arms and Pepper rolled over beside him, wrapping her two favorite people in tight._

_The dream had been good and it lingered still. It was nice that they matched his life._


	2. Vent Rats (Tony Stark & Clint Barton gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: Tony vs Vent Climbing!Clint  
> Summary: Tony tried to think of ways to deal with Clint scurrying around in the vents.

_Tony heard the scrabbling above him and let out a breath. He had been so excited about having everyone move into the tower. Starting his own thing that was there to help protect people. Having his new friends there. Them all on the same page and ready to take on the world._

_He didn’t expect that he’d constantly have to be dealing with Clint Barton crawling around in the ventilation shafts._

_To start off with, it set off the security protocols because the building had just been set to anything alive in the vent shouldn’t be there. After the third time, he’d programmed it so that JARVIS recognized when it was the idiot bird in there._

_Having Clint in the vents wasn’t ideal though. They weren’t really built to hold the entire weight of an adult man. Tony had tried putting on more secure grates to stop him from getting in. It didn’t seem to help, Clint still somehow managed to get in there. He tried making it uncomfortable in there. Big spinning fans and spikes. Clint didn’t seem to care. He’d still drop out of the roof at random moments, giving Tony mini heart attacks - like he needed any more of those._

_So Tony decided to go with a different tactic._

_His music cut off in the lab suddenly and Tony looked up at the grate above him. “Three… two… one…” JARVIS counted._

_A beat after one the grill shifted to the side and Clint dropped to the ground directly in front of where Tony was standing._

_“Did you put a blanket and cushions up there?” He asked._

_Tony shrugged. “So?”_

_“Why would you do that?”_

_“Well, you’re always up there. Scurrying around like some rat. Figured if you like it so much you might as well be comfortable.” Tony said._

_Clint blinked at him a few times. “What… why… why would you do that?”_

_Tony clapped him on the shoulder. “We all have our thing, Barton. If yours is being a weirdo vent crawler, then you do you.” He said. “Just do me a favor and stop eating up there. It attracts actual rats.”_

_“Alright,” Clint said and started to scramble back up into the vent._

_“And Legolas, stop jumping out of nowhere on me. I have a heart condition.” Tony called._

_“Will do,” Clint called back. “Thanks, Tony.”_

_The music started up again and Tony went back to tinkering in his lab. He still didn’t know what it was about the vents that Clint liked so much, but it wasn’t like people understood everything about him either._


	3. Armor (gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: Poetry  
> Summary: Tony always has armor on.

_He always wore armor_   
_It was what he was known for_   
_It was painted red and gold_   
_and made of a gold titanium alloy_

  
_His armor protected people_   
_Not just him, but the world around_   
_It meant he could be a shield_   
_But it acted as a shield for him too_

  
_Everyone knew that armor_   
_Iron Man was the hero to all_   
_It was part of what made him, him_   
_But it was not the only armor he wore_

  
_It was the suits he wore at events_   
_It was the music he played when he worked_   
_It was the shades he slipped on when he needed to talk_   
_It was the way he kept people out_

  
_He didn’t remember when he first put it on_   
_I had happened when he was so young_   
_When he had no one he could rely on to protect him_   
_He’d put the armor on and done it himself_

  
_He always wore armor_   
_Though lately, he had felt it slip_   
_His friends and his lover could see who he was_   
_He hoped they’d be there to shield him_


	4. Pancakes (Tony Stark x Pepper Potts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: pepper + morgan + pancakes
> 
> Summary: Morgan wakes Tony up early and they make Pepper breakfast in bed.

_Tony woke to pressure on his chest and for just the briefest of moments he thought he was about to have that final fatal heart attack that had been threatening for all these years. When the face pats from tiny hands started he immediately relaxed and opened his eyes. “Who’s attacking me?”_

_“It’s me, daddy!” Morgan giggled, bouncing up and down on his chest._

_“Who? Who is it? What evil villain is attacking me in my own bed?”_

_“Daddy!” Morgan squealed. “It’s me!”_

_He sat up suddenly and started to tickle her. She squealed excitedly and kicked her legs. “You will never take me alive!”_

_“Daddy!” Morgan squealed again, squirming in the bed._

_“Wait? Morgoona? Is that you?” Tony asked stopping suddenly._

_“Yes, daddy!” She said with a large sigh._

_“Mommy. Morgan’s here to wake you up.” Tony teased, poking Pepper in the side._

_“Sorry, Daddy. Before 7 she’s your daughter, not mine.” Pepper grumbled rolling over._

_Tony laughed. “Did you hear that, little monster? You’re all mine.”_

_“That’s right. And it’s time for breakfast.” Morgan said firmly._

_“Is that so?” Tony said getting up and throwing Morgan over his shoulder. “Is it time to eat?”_

_“Yes, daddy! Let’s make pancakes!” Morgan cheered as Tony carried her out to the kitchen. He sat her down on the kitchen bench and opened up the pantry. “What was it that goes into pancakes again?”_

_“Umm… flour.” Morgan said._

_Tony grabbed the bag of flour from the shelf and put it down in front of her, fine white powdered puffed out of the bag when it touched the bench making Morgan giggle._

_“Umm _…_ sugar,” Morgan said. Tony grabbed the sugar and slid the tin over to Morgan. She caught it and lifted the lid._

_“Looks good.” She said. “And umm _…_ eggs.”_

_Tony took three eggs out of the fridge and juggled them. He managed to make it three rotations before he dropped one and it smashed on the tiles. “Oops.” He said looking down at it._

_“Daddy.” Morgan scolded._

_“We’ll clean it up later.” He said, putting the eggs in her lap. “You take care of these. What else?”_

_“Umm… milk.”_

_Tony went and got the milk out and the butter too. He then went and got the baking powder and vanilla extract._

_“What’s this, daddy?” Morgan asked picking up the box with the baking powder in it._

_“That’s a mixture of sodium bicarbonate and potassium bitartrate. When they mix with a liquid they make carbon dioxide. And you know what that does?”_

_“Makes the pancakes fluffy!” Morgan answered loudly._

_“That’s right,” Tony said and kissed her on the top of the head. “Do we need anything else?”_

_“Umm… chocolate chips.” Morgan said._

_“Are you sure?” Tony asked._

_“Yeah, I’m sure.”_

_Tony chuckled and went and got the chocolate chips. He pulled out the bowls, spoons and measuring cups. He helped her measure things out but mostly left her to it, just telling her how much of each thing was needed. By the end, both she and the bench were covered in flour, milk and pancake batter._

_When it was suitably mixed he started to fry them._

_“Make mine look like Mickey Mouse,” Morgan said, scooting as far forward as she could before Tony caught her and moved her back away from the heat._

_“Tell you what. I’ll make you this weird blob shape instead. How about that?”_

_She giggled. God, he loved hearing his daughter laugh like that. It was like music to him. A sound he never thought in a million years he’d get to hear. “Are we making some for your mommy?”_

_“Yep.” She said simply._

_“Alright. We’ll make a great big stack then.” Tony said._

_Tony cooked a large plate of pancakes and when they were done he put Morgan on the ground and gave them to her. “Alright, take these to your mommy.” He said._

_She carefully carried it down to the bedroom while he made coffee for Pepper and grabbed silverware and syrup._

_He carried them down and found Morgan sitting next to Pepper in bed with the plate on her lap._

_“The kitchen’s trashed, isn’t it?” Pepper asked._

_“Oh, you know it.” Tony teased as he handed over the cup. She shook her head, stifling a laugh and getting into bed next to his two favorite girls._


	5. Getting Even (James Rhodes Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @iron-man-bingo - T’Challa  
> Summary: Rhodey has a prank he likes to pull on people again and again. T’Challa thinks it’s time to get back at him.

_Rhodey couldn’t say why he thought it was such a funny joke to him. It was stupid really. He shouldn’t mess with people who were just trying to be respectful. He couldn’t help himself though. Every time he was about to introduce someone to T’Challa he’d tell them they needed to bow. And every time T’Challa would get all flustered and tell them that wasn’t how things were done and they’d get really embarrassed. Rhodey thought it was hilarious._

_Tony had been the first person he’d caught with it. Tony being Tony didn’t do a large bow, just a small gesture that was slightly more than a nod of the head. T’Challa had been so ready to go into a full political debate that it had thrown him completely and he’d started to stutter. Which had made Tony think he’d done something completely disrespectful so he’d started stuttering too._

_The next time was even better. Bruce had set himself up by asking if he needed to bow and Rhodey just couldn’t help himself. The bow Bruce had made caused T’Challa to wave his hands in complete shock. It was all Rhodey could do not to completely lose it._

_This time it was Peter’s turn. The kid was freaking out about officially meeting with Wakandan Royalty. Any Royalty. Rhodey felt a little guilty about how easy of a target the kid was. It wasn’t going to stop him though._

_“So when you’re introduced don’t forget you’re meeting a king,” Rhodey said, giving him a little verbal nudge towards what he wanted._

_“I can’t forget that!” Peter babbled. “What if I mess up. What do I do? Will he shake my hand. Should I bow? I should bow shouldn’t I?”_

_“You should definitely bow. He is a king.” Rhodey said, hoping that his voice said ‘sage mentor’ and not ‘practical joker’._

_“Right. Of course. Bow. Right.” Peter babbled._

_“Sirs, the Wakandan jet has just entered our airspace,” FRIDAY announced._

_Rhodey clapped Peter on the shoulder. “Alright, kid. Let’s go greet them.”_

_“Yes, sir, Colonel Rhodey, sir,” Peter said following after him. Rhodey suppressed a smile. This was going to be amazing._

_Bruce was already outside when they got there and they stood, waiting near the landing pad as the jet appeared and then landed in front of them. When the hanger doors opened they all stepped forward. Two women from the Dora Milaje strode out first with their spears held at their sides. Rhodey instantly recognized Ayo and Okoye._

_Behind them were T’Challa and his sister Shuri. Followed by four more members of the Dora Milaje. As they stepped out on the tarmac Peter bowed low beside him._

_“Welcome to New York, your majesty.” He said._

_“Thank you, Mr. Parker,” T’Challa replied crossing his hands over his chest in the typical Wakandan greeting._

_Rhodey was confused, but not nearly as confused as when Ayo and Okoye banged their spears on the ground. “Colonel Rhodes, how dare you not show respect to the king!” Okoye snapped._

_“What … I … What?” Rhodey said looking around startled. Beside him, Bruce was bowing to T’Challa too. “I’m so sorry.” He said and bowed as much as he could in the metal brace he wore._

_T’Challa broke first. “Get up, friend.” He laughed clapping Rhodey on the shoulder._

_“Yeah, Rhodey, we are messing with you.” Shuri teased, going over to Peter and giving him a hug._

_“Shuri and Peter have been taking for months now. She told him of the prank you seem to like to pull.” T’Challa said putting his arm around Rhodey’s shoulder as they walked into the compound. “He suggested we get you back.”_

_Rhodey started laughing too. “Peter, you little shit. I’m going to get you back for this.”_

_Peter laughed. “You can try Colonel Rhodes. You can try.”_


	6. Happy Fathers Day, Tony (Vision, Tony Stark, Genfic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @iron-man-bingo - Vision & Father’s day  
> Summary: Vision wants to make Tony feel loved on Fathers Day.

_Vision had been planning this for a month now. All the advertisements on television for buying your dad the perfect gift, he’d wanted to participate in the tradition, and really, Tony was the closest thing he had to a father._

_He’d asked Wanda about it because none of the gifts advertised looked like the kinds of presents Tony would actually like. He wasn’t really a barbeque kind of guy and while he used tools, they were more the small circuitry kind than the large circular saw kind. He’d wondered if you had to buy the kinds of things in the ads._

_Her reassurance that you could do whatever you wanted for father’s day had made up his mind. He would throw a party for Tony. It wouldn’t be the big type he normally had. Those were for sure and father’s day was about family. So it was just the people he was closest with. All the Avengers that were still around. Vision would have loved to invite Thor and Bruce given they were kind of his fathers too. No one had known where they’d gone since Sokovia though so it wasn’t to be. Happy and Pepper were, of course, invited too. It wouldn’t be a family celebration without them._

_He ordered all his favorites. Cheeseburgers. Pizza from Ray’s. He did the research and bought the best Scotch he could find. He set up the common room with a sign and asked Pepper if she could bring him._

_Everyone gathered around, most of them looking quite bemused. Tony followed Pepper into the shouts of surprise and Vision actually felt pretty proud of himself as Tony looked first frighted and then happy and then confused._

_“Father’s day surprise party? Is this your way of telling me you’re pregnant, Pep?” Tony asked._

_Pepper choked. “No. No! That’s not what this is.”_

_“Yeah, Tony,” Rhodey teased. “You already got a kid, remember?”_

_Tony looked even more confused for a moment as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on Vision and his face broke out into a large smile. “You did this, Viz?”_

_“Yes. It was me? Do you like it?” Vision asked, sheepishly._

_Tony came over and pulled him into a hug. It felt good and Vision melted into it a little, wrapping his arms around his creator. “Happy Father’s day, Tony.”_

_“Thanks, Viz. You do an old man, proud.”_


	7. Finding the Words (James Rhodes, Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: Sam Wilson + Forgiveness  
> Summary: Sam and Rhodey have both forgiven each other for the events that led Rhodey to become paralyzed, now they just have to forgive themselves.

* * *

_Sam was sitting at the table alone eating his breakfast. He’d gone for a run alone today. It felt kinda weird, he’d gotten so used to doing that with Steve. It also felt weird being back in the tower. But since the blip and the whole… everything… all the fucking things that had happened that he was still going to therapy to deal with, having somewhere to live had been a problem and the tower had been the solution._

_Being here was strange though. It somehow made him feel guilty about the things he still thought he was right about. He was right about the Accords. He knew that. He was right to have followed Steve to stop those super-soldiers. Even if it had been a trap, the risk involved of it not being a trap hadn’t made the choice wrong._

_And yet…_

_Being here was dredging things up. Particularly seeing Rhodey so much._

_When he’d seen him just before everything had gone down, it had been for such a short amount of time he hadn’t gotten to actually talk to him about what happened. He hadn’t been able to apologize for it. For the fact it was his flying that got, Rhodey hit. For the fact that he hadn’t been able to move quickly enough to catch him. For the fact he hadn’t told Tony, he was there to help and Tony had acted defensively. All these things that maybe weren’t his fault but were definitely HIS FAULT that Sam wanted to try and say to his friend who was now paralyzed simply because no one could fucking communicate to each other properly back then._

_Rhodey came into the room and went to the coffee maker. “Morning, Sam.” He said as he slowly made his way through the room thanks to the frame Tony had made._

_“Morning,” Sam replied, trying to will himself to start the conversation he’d now been avoiding since the dust had settled, so to speak._

_“Did you run today?”_

_“Yeah,” Sam said, internally flinching. “Kinda weird without Cap there. But I guess, at least he’s still around.”_

_Rhodey frowned and took a seat. “Yeah.”_

_“Look…” Sam started. “I’ve been meaning to…”_

_Rhodey shook his head. “Don’t. It wasn’t your fault.”_

_“But if I hadn’t…”_

_Rhodey leaned over the table and put his hand on Sam’s. “And if I hadn’t… and if Vision hadn’t, or Tony, or Steve, or Bucky or HYDRA. This -” He tapped the frame on his left leg. “- Happened in the past and we’ve seen what happens when we dwell on it. Tony died because of it. Besides, I called for the shot, if you hadn’t have swerved you’d have taken the hit and you didn’t have the luxury of my armor to break your fall. I’ve got more to apologize for than you.”_

_Sam went to say something, but in the end he just let out a breath. “Alright, man. We move on.”_

_Rhodey smiled and patted Sam’s hand before taking his away. “Good.” He said. “You should make that lazy ass, Bucky go on your runs.”_

_Sam laughed. “I thought you just forgave me. Why are you trying to punish me?”_


	8. The Coverup (Clint Barton x Tony Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: IronHawk Fake Dating  
> Summary: The team try to decide who needs to be the fake couple in their new mission, Clint comes up with a novel idea.

_“I don’t know, maybe we should get Steve to do it? And Nat can be his date.” Rhodey suggested._

_Steve shook his head. “For starters, I am a terrible spy. I get all clammy and awkward and last time Nat kissed me to draw attention away I couldn’t stop blushing for a solid half-hour. I’d give it away.”_

_“Yeah, that’s why I don’t want to do that either. I deliver lines like a kid in a second-grade play.” Rhodey said. “What about Bruce?”_

_Bruce snorted. “That’s a good one, James.”_

_“Why doesn’t anyone want to be my date?” Tony asked._

_“No one wants to be another notch on your bedpost, Tones.” Rhodey snarked._

_“Rude. That was rude,” Tony said, sitting up straighter in his chair._

_They’d been arguing about who was going to be the new couple drawing everyone’s attention while everyone else works behind the scenes during an upcoming mission. Normally it was Tony. People expected it to be Tony. He drew attention easily, he was good at faking it in front of the crowd. People were always excited to see who he was bringing with him next._

_This time though, for some reason, no one seemed to want to be his date._

_“Besides, I’ve already been your date six times, Wanda three, we even got Carol to do it twice when she was in town. Shit, Hill’s been your date three times and she’s supposed to be an unknown. It puts her other missions at risk every time she puts on a different colored wig for you.” Natasha said. “I could go with Clint.”_

_“No one knows who Clint is, how would he draw anyone’s attention?” Steve asked._

_“Hey! I’m sitting right here you know?” Clint yelped._

_Natasha patted him on the back. “I can draw enough attention, besides, with the amount of time I’ve been seen out with all of you, the ‘black widow’ runs through the Avengers headlines will get people asking us things.”_

_There was a hint of annoyance in her voice as she spoke. Everyone knew she was sick of being the one that they went to for this kind of thing._

_“No, that’s not fair, Nat. Someone else should do it.” Clint said. “Why don’t I just go with Tony?”_

_Everyone turned and looked at him blinking._

_“You mean, you’d go as Tony’s date?” Natasha asked._

_“Yeah, sure. Why not?” Clint answered._

_“It would cause quite the stir,” Steve said. “It would definitely attract attention.”_

_“It would also mean you’re literally outing yourselves for a job. That would be something that’s going to follow you everywhere.” Rhodey said._

_Tony shrugged. “Doesn’t bother me.”_

_“Alright. So, that’s the plan, Tony and Clint, drawing the attention of the guests while Nat and Hill break into the control room? The rest of us on watch until needed?” Steve said._

_“Sounds like a plan,” Tony said._

_“Alright, we’ll sort out the details and we’ll meet again tomorrow. For now, dismissed.” Steve said._

_Everyone got up and left, Tony and Clint stayed back and smirked at each other. “You know it was supposed to be pretend, right?” Tony said._

_“No one said it had to be fake,” Clint said, getting up and straddling Tony’s lap. “They just said there needed to be a couple there to be in the spotlight.”_

_Tony ran his hands up the back of Clint’s legs and over his ass. “So what? Does this mean you’re ready to finally go public, bird?”_

_Clint sat and leaned in, teasing his lips over Tony’s. “Treat me nice at the party and we’ll see.”_

_Tony chuckled and pulled Clint into a hungry and possessive kiss. Normally he hated these events. Having to pretend he was something he wasn’t. Now he was looking forward to it, he’d actually get to show how he really felt about Clint, even if everyone else thought it was fake_


	9. Jinxing It (IronHusbands)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @iron-man-bingo Ironhusbands + soulmates  
> Summary: Rhodey is Tony’s soulmate, but he doesn’t like using the word.

_The term soulmate got thrown around a little too often these days. Tony had noticed when people started to throw around the term, they were usually covering up for some serious cracks in their relationship. When someone started to throw around the word soulmate, it was usually followed by a monumental break up a few weeks later._

_So he’d never use it. That’s what Rhodey was though. He was his soulmate. He’d known it since the moment that Tony had decided he was going to annoy him in college. The way Rhodey had rolled with it. How he’d shot back. How he’d challenged everything Tony did without insulting him, envying him, or stifling him._

_Tony had never met anyone like him and in those moments when Rhodey looked at him and he could see that same feeling reflecting in his deep brown eyes, Tony knew if there was a person for him it was James Rhodes._

_Tony would never say it though. You say that out loud and you doomed it and Tony was already too good at losing people. He didn’t need to jinx it. Part of him was already sure he’d do something that would end up driving Rhodey away anyway. It had happened to everyone else after all. So while he knew it in his heart, that this man who had such a completely different life trajectory to get to this same place at the same time as his was his soulmate. He would never ever call him that._

_He’d call him sour patch, and honey bear, and platypus, and dear. He would keep annoying him and being challenged by him. He would keep him close and possibly smother him. He was his soulmate after all._


	10. "Make Me..." (Tony Stark x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @iron-man-bingo - “Make Me…”  
> Warning: Smut (M|F, PWP, light powerplay, rough sex, vaginal sex)  
> Summary: You taunt Tony into taking control, but you won’t give it up easily.

_“Make me…”_

_The words had dripped from your tongue, as thick as honey and just as sweet. The taunt meant to incite and entice. Along with the sickly sweetness, there was a heat. A sharp sting intended to give him no choice but to comply. Not when you were being so terribly bad after all. You would need to be shown who was in charge._

_The answer to that was always you. It didn’t matter what the game was you were playing, how completely and utterly submissive you could get, it was you that held the reins. But, Tony did like to play along._

_He turned on you and raised an eyebrow. “What did you just say to me?”_

_You parted your lips just a little and ran your tongue ever so slowly over them. His eyes seemed to follow your tongue and as they traced the curve of your mouth, his pupils became fuller and fuller, until the warm brown, that always had such a playful twinkle was almost completely blown out by their inky black._

_“I said; ‘Make me…’”_

_Tony grabbed you and you stumbled back through the room and slammed into the wall. Your breath was knocked from you with a soft grunt and Tony’s hand went to your throat._

_“You’re a mouthy little thing, aren’t you?” He cooed as he started palming your cunt. “Are you really that impatient?”_

_You grabbed his hair in both your fists and yanked his head back. It exposed his neck to you. There was something about his throat that always made you want to bite him. You ran the tip of your tongue up his neck finishing by sucking hard on his pulse point, pressing your teeth against his skin._

_He groaned and tore the crotch out of your panties. You gasped and spun him, shoving him against the wall as you kissed him hard. His hands slowly slid down your back as he submitted to your kiss. You pushed your leg between his and ground on his thigh as his cock hardened against your leg._

_He caressed his fingers over your ass and then lifted you, wrapping your legs around his waist and pushing you up against the wall. He ground his cock against you and looked deep into your eyes. “You’re desperate for it aren’t you?”_

_It was true. You wanted his cock buried deep inside you right now more than you’d ever wanted anything. Your pussy dripped for him. You pulled his hair and bit at his earlobe. “You wouldn’t dare.”_

_He smirked at you as he pushed his pants down just enough to free his cock. He lined up his cock and thrust into you. You cried out and threw your head back as he filled you. He thrust hard and deep into you, pounding into the wall. You pulled his hair and dug your nails into his shoulders as you felt an orgasm approaching. Just when you felt it right there you pulled his hair hard and kicked back off the wall._

_He groaned loudly and spun, leaning against the wall so you could use it to brace your feet on it and use it to kick off from. You bounced quickly and he submitted completely. You kept your eyes locked together as you moved up and down on his shaft._

_“Fuck you’re beautiful.” He groaned._

_You smiled at him and kissed him hungrily. You orgasm crested again and with a loud cry, you came, arching back and shuddering around Tony’s cock._

_He pulled out and dropped you to your feet, spinning you and pushing you against the wall, before thrusting back into you. “Fuck.” You groaned as he held your face pressed into the plaster and started to fuck you hard. Pounding into your sensitive and aching cunt._

_“That’s it. Take it.” Tony grunted as he railed into you._

_You reached behind you, tethering yourself to him. Letting yourself completely give in to him. He wrapped his arm around you and began to rub your clit hard. Electricity ran through your veins and you came again squirting around his cock._

_“Fuck.” He grunted and bit down into your shoulder as he came inside you, his cock pulsing as it emptied._

_He stayed pressed against you, breathing heavily for a moment. Your heart was hammering in your chest and you panted as you came down from your endorphin high._

_Tony pulled out of you and you turned to face him. He started laughing and pulled you into a loving kiss. You returned it eagerly, pulling yourself close to him._

_“Why are you laughing?” You asked when he pulled back._

_“Because I have no idea what we were actually talking about when you started that.” He said, smacking your ass. “Come on. We’ll shower and then we can grab something to eat.”_

_You turned at him and smirked. “Make me…”_


	11. Chosen (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @iron-man-bingo - Found Family Trope  
> Summary: Tony Stark didn’t really know what it was like to have a family that loved him unconditionally until he realized that you can make that out of anyone.

_Tony never really got what family was supposed to be. He grew up watching the blended Brady family raising their oddly perfectly matched in age kids, with their joint bathroom that lacked a toilet. And while he knew what it was like to have a maid, the ones on his house were quite and absolutely would never sass his dad._

_There was the Partridge Family with their widowed mother traveling around with her huge clan of children singing catchy feel-good songs. Tony related to life in front of a camera, but his fame was not something he particularly enjoyed, unlike the kids in that show._

_Then there were the Beverly Hillbillies who while rich would definitely not be invited into his father’s house. He had less in common with them than the Addams who at least knew how to invest their money._

_All these TV families who seemed to have that one thing he wasn’t even sure existed in the real world. They loved each other._

_Not that Tony didn’t know love. Rhodey had come on the scene when he was only 15-years-old and completely out of place at MIT. He loved that man. He’d say he loved him like a brother. Only he wasn’t sure what that was like exactly, so instead, he just loved Rhodey the way he loved him._

_There was also Jarvis of course. The man who treated him like all those fathers on tv treated their kids. Jarvis had always taken care of him, and loved him, and made sure he knew that someone was there for him. Tony wasn’t an idiot. He knew that Jarvis was being paid to be there. But he wasn’t being paid to take care of Tony, so he also knew that love was real._

_So yes, he knew what love was. He just didn’t know what that love coming from family felt like. It took him a long time to realize that he’d been feeling it for a while. From the way, Steve Rogers was so fucking frustrating even though he couldn’t help but care about the guy. Like any sibling relationship that was repeated again and again in families all over the galaxy. That the way Natasha affectionately threatened to murder him anytime he left tools in the kitchen was the most sisterly love she knew how to show. The way that Thor would throw him into headlocks and ruffle his hair had been done by brother’s who were much older than their younger siblings and uncles to nephews for longer than Thor had been alive._

_The way Clint annoyed the shit out of him just to get a reaction. The way Bruce would listen attentively and provide stimulating arguments. His cool concerned brother Sam, and his slightly less cool one Rhodey._

_Shit, he even seemed to have kids that weren’t technically his._

_His family was just like all those weird ones he’d grown up with on TV. Maybe they were even weirder. The best thing about them was, he’d chosen them. They weren’t the people who had been forced into his life. They were the ones that had chosen him because they loved him. And yes, they did annoy him a lot. But, isn’t that what family was about?_


	12. Pit Stop (Bruce Banner x Tony Stark x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Square: @iron-man-bingo, Coffee Shop Au & @brucebannerbingo, B3 AU: Coffee Shop  
> Summary: A busy day with activities for the kids means that you, Bruce and Tony are all spread out through the city. There is always time for coffee though.

_You arrived first, stepping into the warmth of the coffee shop from the cool fall air outside. Ada was wrapped close to you in the dark green wrap you carried her in. She’d finally fallen asleep after her rather epic meltdown at playgroup. She was already quite skilled at the tantrum. It was going to be quite the show when she reached her terrible twos._

_You took a seat and when the waitress came over you ordered a decaf latte. The sacrifices you made to continue to breastfeed. You sure hoped that Ada appreciated it. Because of the lack of caffeine, you decided to counter it by doubling up on the sugar and ordering the Brioche sandwich. If an ice cream sandwich made with brioche, Nutella, and salted caramel ice cream didn’t scratch that itch, nothing was going to._

_Bruce arrived next looking even more exhausted than your felt but slightly amused as he led 3-year-old Eddie to the table. Eddie still had frosting on his face, a bag of candy clutched tightly in his little fist, a bright red balloon tied to his wrist, and he was bouncing instead of walking. Bruce came straight to our table and greeted you with a kiss as Eddie scrambled up onto the chair._

_“Someone looks like he’s in the midst of one hell of a sugar high.” You said as Eddie reached over to grab the sugar packets on the table. Bruce slid them out of his reach and collapsed into a chair._

_“The Callahans do not believe in healthy snacks. I swear.” He said._

_“Hopefully it means he crashes this afternoon.”_

_“Either way, I’m going to.”_

_Your coffee and ice cream sandwich were brought over. Eddie tried grabbing your bowl and then your cup and Bruce pulled him into his lap. “You need to calm down,” He said._

_“Can I get you anything, sir?” The waitress asked._

_“Masala Chai,” Bruce answered without even thinking about it._

_“Ice cweam, ice cweam, ice cweam.” Eddie started chanting._

_“No, no. You can have a babycino and that’s it. You’ve had enough sugar for the whole month.” Bruce said._

_Eddie started bouncing in Bruce’s lap and chanting chino over and over. The waitress scribbled on her notepad and walked off looking completely bemused._

_“Was the party fun?” You asked._

_“It was fine. He had fun, didn’t you kiddo?” Bruce replied._

_“Dey had a magician!” Eddie said excitedly._

_“That sounds amazing.” You said._

_“How were the moms?” Bruce asked._

_“Same as they always are. Ada had a meltdown.”_

_“Of course she did,” Bruce said leaning over and kissing Ada on the tiny little spot of exposed skin that poked over the top of the wrap._

_The door to the cafe opened, making the bell over the door jingle. You and Bruce both looked over to see Tony holding the door open for six-year-old Jen. Eddie wriggled out of his chair and ran over slamming into Tony’s legs. “Hey, monster,” He said scooping the little boy up and flipping him upside down, while Eddie squealed and giggled._

_“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Bruce warned. “That kid is half marshmallow and twenty-five percent ice cream cake.”_

_“Is that so?” Tony asked flipping him back over and coming over to the table with Jen. “Are you full of candy?”_

_“Yes!” Eddie giggled, kicking his legs._

_“Hey, daddy,” Jen said kissing Bruce’s cheek. She then moved on and did the same to you. “Hey, mommy.”_

_“Hello, peanut,” Bruce said. “How was the Math Museum?”_

_“Oh, we had so much fun,” Tony said._

_“They had these bikes with square wheels,” Jen said, excitedly._

_“She just kept riding it around and around and around,” Tony added._

_The waitress brought the Chai and babycino over, putting them in front of Bruce and Eddie respectively. “Can I get you anything, Mister Stark?” She asked._

_“Double espresso.” He said. “Oh, and one of those mixed berry tarts.” He turned to Jen. “How about you? You hungry?”_

_“Can I please have an egg cream and Ummm… Snickers cheesecake.” Jen said._

_The waitress nodded and went back to the espresso machine._

_“So,” Tony said, stealing a bite of your ice cream sandwich. “What have we got next?”_

_“Ada needs to go home and have a proper sleep.” You said. “Eddie has his music class, and Jen has soccer.”_

_“I’ll take Jen to soccer,” Bruce said quickly._

_“Wanted to avoid the screeching of kids learning how to play the violin?” Tony teased._

_“Well, yeah. I call that sound the Hulk note.” Bruce joked._

_“Alright, you do that and I’ll take Jen to Soccer,” You said. “Gotta earn my soccer mom badge somehow.”_

_Tony looked at you both with his jaw dropped. “I get nap duty? Really? Me?”_

_The waitress came over and put the last of the drinks and food on the table as Tony was still staring around in shock._

_“Yes, but,” You said. “You have to let her sleep. No poking her to see if she’s breathing. No waking her up because you’re bored and you want to play. You have to let her actually sleep.”_

_Tony wrinkled her nose. “Can I do music then?”_

_You laughed making Ada stir a little against you. “Oh my god, Tony. You need a babysitter just to be in charge of the baby?” Bruce asked._

_“You know me. I get bored.” Tony shrugged._

_You stood up and started swaying and bouncing Ada a little and looked down at your family enjoying coffee. It was strange how normal you all were considering. Maybe that’s why it worked._


End file.
